1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a slow moving vehicle warning apparatus, and methods of constructing and utilizing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a complete slow moving vehicle warning apparatus including a warning flag, a flag bracket, and a storage tube for storing the warning flag when not in use.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The relevant art is exemplified by: Winsick U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,286 entitled "FLAG HOLDER FOR AUTOMOBILES"; Winsick U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,120 entitled "FLAG HOLDER FOR AUTOMOBILES"; Olson U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,221 entitled "FLAG DISPLAY MEANS"; Lynch U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,284 entitled "FISHING ROD CARRIER FOR A BICYCLE"; and Ciolfi U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,841 entitled "FLAG HOLDER".
The present invention includes features which are not taught or suggested by the relevant art. These features provide an inexpensively manufactured warning apparatus specifically designed for use on slow moving vehicles or slow moving trailers. Furthermore, the present invention discloses not only flag and bracket portions, but also a convenient storage portion for holding the flag when not in use.
The prior art does not specifically disclose such an apparatus for use on slow moving vehicles or trailers. There is known in the art reflective devices having the general shape of a triangle which are mounted on such vehicles. However, these slow moving vehicle indicators fail to offer adequate warning. Accordingly, the known art fails to disclose an effective warning system for slow moving vehicles or trailers when present on roadways or highways.